Sensei
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: His student had developed some kind of new bloodline and he wanted to see if it worked properly. One-shot


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Sensei**

**Male Kurenai x Hinata**

**He wanted to know what his greatest desire was**

The three of them lounged under the shade of a tree, panting hard and the perspiration on their skin turned cold making their bodies sticky. Small cuts, scratches and bruises covered their clothes and bodies from their training session. Their sensei was the same.

"Well done, Team 8. Kiba, please improve your stealth and Shino do not underestimate your opponents. Hinata, please stay a few moments. I need to discuss something with you." Their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi said. The two younger males glanced at each other before patting Hinata on the head while they left.

_Again, _Hinata thought watching her teammates leave, they turned back to look at her and she graced with a small smile not noticing that her two teammates were seething. They weren't envy that she got more attention from their sensei; they were worried for her because their sensei had taken a liking to the Hyuga.

They knew that their sensei gave Hinata extra training to spend more time with her. This made that crazy purple haired, brown eyed, dango obsessed woman mad with envy; she even picked a fight with Hinata, they laughed at the crazy woman for understanding the Hyuga.

"Hinata, how is that genjutsu going?" Kurenai questioned moving to sit directly in front of his female student. She looked up into his blood red eyes with her pale lavender eyes and blushed slightly. She wasn't willing to admit-to anyone-that she had fallen in love with her sensei.

She realized that she didn't love Naruto only admired him greatly and she was more than willing to give her life in order to protect him besides he loved his pinked haired female greatly. The pinked haired female didn't know it yet but she will later, that she loved Naruto back.

"I have all the information I need from the Uchiha district, I'm able to make my eyes do the same thing the Sharingan can do including the other forms of Sharingan. I was able to create my own form of Sharingan with my Byakugan." Hinata explained looking down at her hands.

"Let me see your form of Sharingan, Hinata." Kurenai commanded, Hinata nodded and activated her Bykugan then adding more chakra to her eyes something similar looking to the Sharingan. The black columns in Hinata's eyes were the exactly like the real form of Sharingan however the rest of the eye wasn't red, it changed to a dark violet.

"The columns remain black but depending on the colour of your eye, it only darkens. For example, a pale shade of green would become emerald." Hinata stated, she blushed slightly noticing her sensei leaned forward to look closely.

"Do you possess something like the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yes, sensei but my genjutsu with it is similar to Itachi Uchiha's only it doesn't harm the victim like Itachi Uchiha's genjutsu. My genjutsu makes the victim see he or she's greatest desire then it begins to harm the victim by mocking the victim, making the victim think he would never reach it causing pain."

"Hinata, have you tried it on anyone yet."

"No sensei, I'm able also only make the victim see his or her greatest desire without causing pain."

Hinata watched her sensei think about something, she could see the muscle movements for sensei was about make and wasn't alarmed when he suddenly jerked with a grin crossing his face. Her sensei's eyes glowed with curiosity and awe.

"Do it to me." Her sensei commanded her; she was very reluctant but obeyed. Staring into her sensei's eyes, she activated her version of Mangekyo Sharigan and watched her sensei's features twist. Hinata watched as desire flowed through her sensei's eyes and stopped the genjutsu.

Kurenai blinked and Hinata started when she saw her sensei's face turn red.

"Sensei, are you're okay?"

"Woah…yea, g-good w-work. S-see…ya." Her sensei's words were slurred and blood slowly trickled down his face from his nose. She observed her sensei walking away like a drunk man and with a displeased sigh, decided to go ask her cousin for a favour.

XxX

His red eyes gazed at the picture beside his bed with longing; it was of Hinata and himself.

He now knew that it was true.

His female student was his greatest desire.

Her soul was just so pure, he couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

I laughed out loud at the idea of very responsible Kurenai being drunk :D

Diclaimer; I don't own Naruto

I thank you loyal people for reading

So I do invite you to review

If you don't accept my invite, my Asuma lion will eat you!


End file.
